Night's Frost and Snow
by Reading half-Blood Bunny
Summary: Running away did the little girl. I'm going to make her life just a little more difficult. She has her guardian and another might just pay a visit. T just in case. Not the best at summaries
1. Chapter 1- Come on you'll catch cold

She looked at the night sky and sighed. Everyone was asleep no one enjoys her night. No one knew her; no one cares for her. One night, she saw two figures asleep on the side of a dirt rode. One was a small girl with a blue dress and a small braid. The other was a white horse with her hand on its leg. She knelt down by the girl and gently shook the girl awake. The girl's eyes widened with fear.

"Please don't take me back," she burst out without even thinking.

"Don't worry I won't, what are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold." The girl calmed down.

"I don't catch colds. I ran away." She felt sympathetic for the girl. The girl asked looking behind her.

"Oh..." She couldn't think of anything to say to the child.

"Hey you must get some strange looks too."

"Why would you say that?"

"Either I'm still a sleep or you have raven black wings."

"You can see my wings?" She nodded. "Okay? What's your name?"

"You have to promise not to take me back." She nodded. "Elizabeth Snow, most people call me Princess Elsa though I hate it." She crossed her arms making her smile a bit not much.

"Nice to meet you Elsa I'm Nyx. How old are you?"

"10 1/2 I think."

"Well you look special."

"Why do you say that?" She looked at the horse's leg.

"Your friend has ice on her leg." She frowned remembering. The ground under her froze. Some of it caught onto her wing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I don't have any control I'm sorry."

"Hey no worries, come on I'll help you control it."

"Really you'd want to help me?" There was hope in her voice. Nyx stood up and smiled at her.

"Come on you can take your friend there?"

"Thanks," Elsa beamed and the horse stood up. Elsa grabbed the horse by the reins and followed Nyx to an unknown place.

* * *

><p>Her own powers killed Elsa in the middle of the night. Nyx like her brother had the same power so she saved her. She allowed Elsa to age until she turned 18. Normal people that didn't live in Arendelle could no longer see the princess and walked right through her. She didn't care at all. Elsa and Nyx practiced every night. Nyx had someone to protect now and wasn't going to let anyone take her away. On Elsa's 17th birthday, she decided it was time to see what Arendelle was like without her.<p>

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Elsa had a shimmering blue and black embroidered snowflakes and stars. Her hair up in a tight, twisted bun that Nyx taught her how to make.

"I just need to see and I can protect myself. I have control over most of my powers. I'll be back before twilight. I'll keep my cloak over my hair. I'll be fine."

"I know..."

"Then you know I'll be safe. I know you know Arendelle inside and out. The people there are kind and hopefully don't remember who I am."

"I wish I could go."

"Me too but not taking that chance. Anna doesn't remember anything about me and should know I'm still locked behind that door."

"Elsa, you'll never change."

"Why would I want to?"

"Here," Nyx waved her hand over Elsa. Her hair color changed raven black and her eyes became purple. "Now you look like we're related nothing like the lost princess of Arendelle." Elsa hugged her.

"You are a amazing. No one could recognize me now. How long do I have till it wears off?"

"Three hours or so. You are going during the day so I can't help."

"Well least I don't have to wear that cloak."

"That's why we make a good team."

"I'm confused."

"It's cold at night."

"Okay okay I get it. I'll see you tonight or sooner or later. You know what I mean right?" She gave a soft smile to Nyx.

"Yes go on its very entertaining." She laughed.

"I'm babbling like my sister."

"Yes very much so. Elsa tick tock."

"Right bye miss you Nightshade." Elsa wrapped a bag around her.

"See you icy princess." She walked out only to have the sunlight burn her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi I'm telling you that Elsa and Nyx have a sisterly relationship. Thanks for reading! I send you all the books in the world of I only could *sigh*<strong>

_QUESTION: How do like Nyx? She a good character. If not tell me how she could be better. _


	2. Chapter 2- Arendelle here I come

**Hi everyone reading! Bunny here without Kitty sorry if you like her. She handles the t rated stuff. The best thing I can handle is curses and I still don't take that very well. I want to thank Aya. I agree with you but they do have a sisterly bond. Nyx has never told Elsa what to do. She just give her a slight nudge. **

**Nyx actually has no family that is currently living on the planet if you get what I mean. Her own parents abandoned her and left her alone. Seeing Elsa sleeping on the ground like that just reminded her of herself. She wants to protect Elsa like a mother. She just didn't want to fully go into that role. She fully supports Elsa and will help anyway possible. **

**I think you'll enjoy this chapter and a small mystery you may want to look closer into. Happy reading oh and happy New year almost kinda eve better. Okay good let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elsa's Point of View:<strong>

The sun burns after almost a decade of being in the dark. Nyx and I only practice at night, why? I have no clue, she doesn't explain. I walked to the stables where Snow stays. She's fed and still looks healthy which is good. I look at her reins every time I see her. She used to wear the Arendelle symbol but now she wears Nyx's symbol which is a star in a crescent moon shape. I'm only going to be gone a few hours so I don't need to bring food or money it'll be fine, I hope. Ha, I still remember how to get to Arendelle. In thirty minutes or so, I made to town. Same as ever stunning, colorful, kind, and strangely quiet. I wasn't watching where I was heading just letting Snow take me around. I felt a tug at my dress seeing a little girl with black hair tied into a bun.

"Hello Miss," She's at least 5 or 4 years old. I have her a slight wave, still don't trust myself with shaking hands. She just smiled grabbing something out of a bag. She held a bright red apple. "Is it alright if I give this to your horse here?" She must really like animals but where are her parents.

"Sure I'm sure she wouldn't mind." She gave Snow the apple then receiving a slight nudge from Snow. The little girl smiled and waved back to me. She ran off to what must be her older brother. I smiled, it must be the only family she's got or they're just shopping without their parents.

I jumped off Snow walking along side her. The flowers still bloomed all colors. The markets came out I guess I came too early. I kept a tight grip on Snow's reins. Someone blonde was talking to a reindeer, wait-what! Yep talking to a reindeer good to know Arendelle hasn't lost its sanity. What is Anna doing right about now? Did mama and papa open the gates after I ran away or did they never even notice I was missing? You miss too much when you're away. A couple stared at the closed gates. Well that answers my question about opening the gates.

"Why do you think they shut the gates in the first place?" The man just shrugged.

"Maybe they don't want people inside or something else waiting in store. Just a guess." She playfully hit him the arm.

"What a thing to say? Everyone knows the king and queen would never hide anything from us."

"Okay what if one of them is sick or something. It's just a guess no one really knows. They just shut the gates almost eight years ago. No apparent reason why, so people just made up stuff to calm themselves. I hope everything's good." The woman nodded in agreement.

I kept walking. They've been making up rumors about us or them. I sighed moving on. My bangs curled to one side of my face. Now, I want to know what's going on. I really want to know if Anna knows I'm gone. People try getting me to buy souvenirs for visiting. Does this even count since I had been born and raised here? I looked at Snow's reins which where now being to cover in ice. I took a deep breath and forgot to let it out until Snow nudged me. I let it out feeling the cool wind on my face. I have a twist bun like I've had for the past few years. Three hours is almost over, I think Arendelle is just fine without me. I'm happy and a little upset. I never found out how Anna is, but I know she's safe and okay. I looked behind me seeing Arendelle booming like usual. When you're under Nyx's magic, you know it. It feels like a shadow you can't escape when it's over you feel kinda dizzy, just like you've spun in a circle a few times. I jumped on Snow and let her take the lead. We got out of Arendelle when she goes completely wild. She's going to fast so I keep my head near her neck so I don't fall off.

_I hate this, I hate this, I hate this, I hate this,I hate this._ I just muttered that out loud hoping to calm her down. It didn't work. She stopped abruptly causing me to have the wind knocked out of me. She should no signs of leaving me and I have no clue where I am. I hopped off, falling in the possess of standing and it looks like rain. I have no clue what time it is and my bun is falling apart which is probably the least of my worries. Snow passed out on the ground. I held out my hand trying to create at least a snowflake. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. I can do this; I can do this. I touch the ground. No ice, snow, nothing. My dress is getting stains from the ground but I don't care. My legs are numb, my heart won't slow down, I can't stop shivering, and I can't stand up without falling to my knees. Maybe this is all a mistake maybe one more year when I can have full control. Well, I won't be here long Nyx is waiting. I just have to wait and stay calm. The storm hit and I stayed under cover with Snow. I just have to wait for the numbness to leave them I can get up and begin back to Nyx. I just hope she's not worried about me. My eyes fell and the pattern of the rain put me to sleep. Something is near, but I only want my sleep. Something snapped me awake. Snow is still here; nothing in my surroundings but something had to have woken me up. I jumped up. Taking a step at a time, knowing exactly where I'm putting my feet and everything under them.

"Hello?" Nothing, damn I hate it not knowing. "I know you're somewhere. Come out," My voice wavered but I tried swallowing my fear. There was a small noise then a voice and a soft curse. I don't know how well my hearing is but is has to be pretty good. A boy came from the trees and bushes, rubbing his forehead. "Who are you?" Again instincts say just run.

"Jack Frost," he had his eyes shut, wincing at the pain in his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Any questions you have about Nyx and I looked it up. I totally spell her name right so yes. Any questions you might have about anything like magic wise or anything just let me know and I'll explain it in the next chapter. If others are reading this and my other stories. I have the chapters on my computer so once I get home I'll update all them too. If you have ideas about the story just let me know. <strong>

_Question:_ How do you think Nyx feels right now about Elsa being late? Do you think she'll go into a panic or will she stay calm?


	3. Chapter 3- Frost and Snow

**hi Aye you're so welcome. I like to make sure most people are appraised plus it gave me a small boost of keeping this story going. Well hope you read this chapter. If anyone's got any ideas I'd LOVE to hear them. I'm all ears. **

**Nyx's POV:**

I smiled at the old memories of my younger brother. His cheerful laugh and smile.

_"Sis, maybe I'll control the nright like you can or umm what else can I do."_

_"This place is busy are they having a celebration like I read in those books. Maybe we can get an apple while we're here."_

_"Nyx... it's so cold up here I want to go home or back into the sun where I can warm up."_

_"I wanted to ask a favor of you if that's alright?"_

_"I don't want you to go please don't go. I don't want you to leave like Daddy. I don't want to be alone Nyx."_

_"As long as the skies are dark you'll know I'm right here beside you know be a good boy for mom okay?"_

_"Nyx this is too dangerous. I'm not allowed to. I could hurt someone."_

_"Is this how you do it correctly?"_

_"Just channel or emotions and think of your happiest memory. Just let it all out alright."_ She woke up and the morning ended.

"Elsa?" I walked up the stairs looking for her. "Elsa! You here." I walked further up stairs and knocked on her door. "Elsa are you in here?" There was no answer. "Elsa this isn't funny..." I opened her door. None of the books she read were touched like always. No sign of her anywhere. "Elsa! Are you here?" I opened the window not being careful and burned my hand. My wings dragged behind me as I ran down the dark hallway. She hadn't come back yet and it had been more than three hours. My black feathered wings dragged behind me. _She just late that's all nothing to worry about. Elsa wouldn't do this on purpose. She doesn't like making others worry. She probably lost her way that's all and stayed in Arendelle. Yeah the most possible explanation._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jack's POV:<strong>

I thought it was Tooth. She worries over nothing sometimes. I hit my head on a tree branch and it ached a lot. When she asked who it was I thought she was messing with me till I opened my eyes. A girl, platinum blonde hair in a messy french braid and a light blue dress. I felt like an idiot staring at her. She couldn't have seen him no one sees him.

"You... You can see me?" She glared at me and crossed her arms.

"No, that's exactly why I'm answering you."

"Sarcasm isn't appreciated."

"I ask again who are you?"

"I say again Jack Frost."

"That's just a myth." She could see me but didn't believe or so I'm told. "Myths aren't real."

"I'm living proof, Princess." She looked like she was about to kill me for saying that.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing just lost my way."

"Then that's one thing we have in common."

"And that is?" She turned red and kicked at the ground.

"I don't know my way home." She mumbled but I could still hear her. What is she six? How the heck do you forget your way home? A white horse nudged her in the head. She patted her head. "It'll be alright. Nyx is coming soon." I looked at her confused.

"Who's Nyx?"

"She's like my sister. Why were you named Jack Frost?"

"Just was," She traced the sky line and pointed out the sun.

"It's about five clock so I've been asleep for about three hours. So three hours till night." She was pretty and intelligent not something you find in most people. "So why are you out here?"

"Yeh, I got bored and went for a walk got lost on my way. So what's your name?"

"Give me one reason I should tell you."

"I'll keep calling you Princess of you don't tell me your name."

"Too bad then," I sat on the ground and shrugged.

"Well I've got nothing better to do with my time." She leaned against the horse mumbling quietly to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Swim is killing me. I did not leave you but it seemed to me like you left me but then I saw the readers and I just got that fuzzy feeling. Well for those who wove Kitty, we're planning to do a one shot series. I don't want anyone to hate me but I haven't exactly been on fan fiction and uploaded any of my stories. Maybe I'll do that tomorrow but now I want to read fan fiction. Almost 700 readers. <strong>


End file.
